jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Anakin
Su cuy'gar - Willkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite! __TOC__ "Star Wars und Ich" Vor ein paar Jahren habe ich mit Freunden Episode I gesehen, und wir wurden sofort vom Star Wars Fieber gepackt: Wir bauten uns improvisierte Kostüme, drehten Filme, lieferten uns Laserschwertduelle, trafen uns, um gemeinsam die bis dahin erschienenen Viedeospiele durchzuspielen,... Obwohl meine Freunde inzwischen abtrünnig wurden, hat mich das Star Wars- Fieber seit dem nicht mehr losgelassen. Begeistert verschlinge ich jedes Star Wars Buch, das mir zwischen die Finger kommt, um meinen ständigen "Wissensdurst" um das SW- Universum zu stillen. Meine Hobbys Mein größtes Hobby ist natürlich Star Wars, mein ganzes Leben ist davon geprägt. Auf Platz zwei kommt die Jedipedia, und was ich sonst noch gerne tue, das seht ihr hier: Modellbau thumb|left|Einer von vielen Entwürfen für meine Rüstung. Ich bastle für mein Leben gerne irgendwo rum. Ich habe mir schon so einige Lichtschwerter gebaut, mein erstes noch aus einer Pappröhre, und letztens eines aus Metall. Dazu mehr auf meiner Benutzerdiskussion. Mein nächstes Projekt wird warscheinlich ein Verpine-Scharfschützengewehr sein (für alle, die Triple Zero nicht gelesen haben: Das ist die Lieblingswaffe von Kal Skirata, der gleich zwei sehr schöne Exemplare besitzt, und übrigens auch meine Lieblingswaffe -nach dem Lichtschwert natürlich. Und hier noch ein Bilderlink.) Mein allergrößter Wunsch wäre es, mir eine Mandalorianische Rüstung zuzulegen, oder noch besser, sie größtenteils selber zu bauen. Doch dazu fehlt mir im Moment erstens die Zeit und zweitens das Geld. Ich bin mir aber ganz sicher, dass ich mir diesen Wunsch eines Tages erfüllen werde. Und was das Aussehen betrifft, habe ich da auch schon gewisse Vorstellungen: Der Entwurf links ist nur einer von Vielen. Ok ich gebe zu, sie untersscheidet sich nicht wahnsinnig von der Rüstung Jangos, aber die finde ich auch einfach super. *So wie es im Moment aussieht, dauert es doch nicht mehr so lange, bis ich Besitzer einer Rüstung werde. Ich bin letztens mit einem Freund ins Gespräch gekommen, und da hat sich rausgestellt, dass er sich schon immer gerne ein Sturmtruppenkostüm bauen wollte. Da haben wir uns gleich zusammengesetzt, und wollen bis zu den Sommerferien 2007 alles soweit fertig vorbereitet haben, dass wir dann mit dem Bauen beginnen können. Das ist natürlich wahnsinnig viel Arbeit und dauert Ewigkeiten, aber wir versuchen es zu schaffen. Mal sehen, was sich daraus ergibt. Also wenn wir unser Projekt starten, dann lass ich es euch wissen und vielleicht schreibe ich auch nen Bericht und ne Anleitung rein, für alle die, die auch aktiv im Kostümbau werden wollen. Aber jetzt muss es erst mal soweit kommen, zur Zeit stecken wir noch in der Planungsphase.... Grafik Design/Bildbearbeitung thumb|right|Ein Beispiel- Desktop-Hintergründ, den ich erstellt habe. Ein weiteres großes Hobby von mir ist Grafik Design und Bildbearbeitung. D.h. ich mache Desktop-Hintergründe, Poster und alles was sonst noch so mit Bildern und Grafiken zu tun hat (z.B. CD-/DVD-Cover,...). Musik Ich spiele seit fast zwei Jahren E-Gitarre, was mir sehr viel Spass macht. Ein Paar Freunde wollten mal ne Band machen, bei der ich dann auch mitspielen werde, wenn mal endlich was draus wird. Ansonsten höre ich auch gerne Musik, vor allem Metal, Hardcore Punk, Metalcore und so diese Richtung (also eigentlich alles was laut ist und so richtig rockt ;). Was ich nicht so mag, ist Hip-Hop und Rap (sorry, ihr beiden Klingonen, nehmts mir nicht übel ;). Meine Lieblingsband zur Zeit ist Bullet for my Valentine (Tears don'T Fall; Hand of Blood; Cries In Vain),die spielen Metalcore, das ist ne Mischung aus Metal und Punk. Atreyu ist auch nicht schlecht (My Fork In The Road (Your Knife In My Back)), die spielen auch Metalcore. Meine Lieblings-Metal-Bands sind Manowar (Warriors of the World), Children of Bodom (Bodom Beach Terror) und Arch Enemy(Nemesis). Meine Interessengebiete im Star Wars- Universum: |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer ist ein treuer Anhänger der Mandalorianer |- | center|60px Dieser Benutzer verabscheut Rechtsradikalismus. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer hätte gerne dieses Laserschwert |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer spricht Mando'a |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer ist ein Fan der Republic Commandos |- |- | 65px Dieser User unterstützt die Qualitätsoffensive der Jedipedia. |- |- |} *Mandalorianer *Klonkrieger, und insbesondere Republic Commandos Meine Lieblingsfahrzeuge Bild:Eta-2-Actis Coruscant.jpg|Eta-2-Actis Jedi-Abfangjäger Bild:Sith infiltrator.jpg|Scimitar Meine Lieblingscharaktere: Bild:Anakin III.jpg|Anakin Skywalker Bild:Omega squad.jpg|Omega Squad Bild:Obi-Wan(Episode III).jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi Bild:Boba Portrait.jpg|Boba Fett Bild:Jango jetpack2.jpg|Jango Fett Meine Lieblingsromane: Bild:Republic Commando 1.jpg|1.Republic Commando: Feindkontakt Bild:Republic Commando 2.jpg|2.Republic Commando: Triple Zero Bild:Die Feuertaufe.jpg|3.Die Feuertaufe Meine Star Wars-Besitztümer Und: Jede menge LEGO-Star Wars Artikel! Jedipedia: Statistik Angemeldet seit: 17. August 2006 Editierte Artikel: Anakin Erstellte Artikel: Anakin Erster Artikel: Anakin Mein letzter Beitrag: Anakin Von mir neu erstellte Artikel *Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg (noch als "89.54.165.4") Mimban · Skywalkers Rückkehr · Kaiburr-Kristall · Omega Squad: In der Schusslinie · Vaporator · Republic Commando (Spiel) · Kommando Omega: Verhältnisse · Rot Null · Ein zweischneidiges Schwert · Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman) · Sa Cuis · Erv Lekauf · Sheyvan · Star Wars - Das Technische Handbuch · Behind The Magic · 2-1B · T-16 Skyhopper · E-Netz Laserkanone · Nikto · Atgar 1.4 FD P-Turm · SoroSuub BD-1 Cutter · Vibro-Axt · Spaceballs · MSE-6 Maus-Droide · Imperiale Bordschützen · Huttisch · Corellian Engineering Corporation · Joh Yowza · Yuzzum · Tosche-Station · ASP-7 · Bavo 6 · Imperial Sentry Mark IV Patrouillendroide · Republic Commando (Romanreihe) · Tarkin (Raumstation) · Ben Neluenf · Will Neluenf · Galaktische Spiele · Krovation · Aarno Dering · Ak Duranc · Aurodium · Karsem · Ingot · Trugut · Peggat · Yodas Hütte · I-7 "Howlrunner" · Incom Corporation · Bogwing · Scurrier · CZ-Sekretär/Kom-Droide · Kshyy-Efeu · Hoth-Asteroidengürtel · Industrial Automaton · R4-Astromechdroide · R4-B11 · Koffi Arana · Traavis · Arakyd Hunter-Killer-Probot · Neuro-Saav TD 2.3 · Grüne Glie-Alge · Grav-Ball · Hin · EnhanceScan · Infanterie (Rebellen-Allianz) (4000. Artikel) · German Garrison · Ionenantrieb · Replikantendroide · Tarnvorrichtung (Personen) · Ruuin · Tacto Von mir von Grund auf überarbeitete Artikel *Ben Kenobis Hütte *Grammel *Sullustaner *Orden der Whills *Sullustaner *TIE Piloten *Droiden *B1-Kampfdroide *Imperiale Ehrengarde (Rote Garde) *Droidenarmee der Separatisten *Kampfdroiden *Blaue Garde (Diese Liste ist nicht Aktuell, weil ich meistens zu faul bin, sie immer zu aktualisieren ;) To-do-Liste *Alle Informationen aus Behind the Magic in Artikel integrieren *Alle Informationen aus meiner Fact File-Sammlung in Artikel integrieren *Endlich mal die Liste aller Mitwirkenden fertigzumachen Freunde bei der Jedipedia - alphabetisch geordnet * Boba - Der mandalorianische Punk Bild:Fett.gif * Jango - Der wahre Mandalorianer - Immer im Einsatz für seinen Clan- die Jedipedia Bild:Klon2.jpg * Kyle22 - Der Gelassene Bild:Saber.gif * Vinojan Kontakt: *E-Mail: ani.tuster12@hotmail.de Anakin